Near-Field Communication (NFC) technology is being widely used to enable efficient communication of data and transactions to be completed. In many cases, portable devices, payment cards, key fobs, and other types of hardware include respective NFC tags that may be utilized to communicate via the NFC technology to provide short range secure communications of data that provide enhanced security. The NFC technology does not require a physical electrical contact to be established between the NFC tag and an NFC receiver. However, the technology does require that the NFC tag is within a close proximity to an NFC antenna to be able to transfer signals to the NFC antenna.
In many cases, NFC antennas are configured in a typical round shape (from a top plan view). This shape may provide limited surface area from which data may be successfully communicated (via NFC communication) from a portable device or a payment card that include a NFC tag or a NFC chip. Therefore, the NFC tag or NFC chip is required to be within a close proximity to a particular area in which the NFC antenna is disposed. For example, if a typical round shaped NFC antenna is disposed within a specific portion of a machine panel, a user may be required to tap a specifically small portion of the machine panel to enable NFC communication. This limitation may pose an inconvenience in circumstances in which the NFC technology is provided in a large space in which the user may find it difficult to efficiently tap the specific portion of the particular area to enable the NFC communication.